


Awoke In Love

by Janusa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, kinf of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Since Russia, there is this newfound boldness that Yuuri is determined to exploit just in case it eventually fades away. And along with Yuuri’s boldness, he makes a new discovery: Viktor can fluster.Both are unbelievable to him.





	Awoke In Love

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be part of the Vitya week for the 'discoveries' day but I didn't finish it on time so... I don't know what is this but I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as @janusa (yep, I'm still in that forsaken site)

 

 

When they are on the first stages of their relationship Yuuri is still jittery around Viktor and shy of showing physical affection in public. Time, cohabitation, plus hours and hours of training together help to change that. 

A strange feeling starts to rise inside Yuuri, something that he has mostly only experienced out on the ice: confidence.

Not a blatant, extroverted confidence like Chris's or Viktor's. No, it’s… different. He finds himself more composed, sure of his decisions and the way he carries himself. 

The first time Yuuri exteriorizes it’s in Russia —from all places— by pulling Viktor in by his tie and telling him he will show his love to all his mother country.

Yeah, subtlety is not one of Yuuri's virtues.

Yuuri has more than enough time to mortify over his actions once they sink in. 

**.**

Since Russia, there is this newfound boldness that Yuuri is determined to exploit just in case it eventually fades away. And along with Yuuri’s boldness, he makes a new discovery: Viktor can fluster. 

It probably would be something silly for others but for Yuuri, it’s a fact of utmost importance. He is Viktor Nikiforov’s number one fan  _ and  _ his fiancé, after all. He is supposed to know these things.

Because how could he have guessed? Viktor's got all this hopeless-bachelor and heartbreaker vibe with his incredibly expensive designer clothes and easy smile. And if on top of all that you add his flirtatious nature, good looks and a-bit-too-big ego, there is no person on the planet more charming than Viktor. 

(When he puts his mind to it because as much as he loves the man he's a bit of an asshole.)

The mere idea of being able to rattle or make Viktor lose his composure in any way is implausible to him.

So the first time it happens, Yuuri is not sure if he is seeing right.

They are at Worlds, and Yuuri mutters  _ “Prepare to kiss gold tonight.”   _ in Viktor’s ear before getting on the ice. 

He doesn’t have time to think about Viktor blushing with all the rush of the competence but now, recapitulating, the image doesn’t seem to want to leave his mind. He’s not sure which part of his sudden request caused that reaction in Viktor but now he can’t stop thinking about his expression. About heavy-lidded eyes and rosy cheeks. Desire, embarrassment and a tiny bit of amusement.

Yuuri got to see that blush again that night when Viktor had indeed kissed gold (and much more than that).

**.**

After that, Yuuri doesn’t stop looking for new ways to get under Viktor’s skin.

Viktor is far from innocent, Yuuri knows this from firsthand but it seems as if those are the actions that Viktor enjoys the most.

Hand kisses, Yuuri soon finds out are the easiest way to put red in Victor's cheeks. As well that he rejoices at any display of chivalry. Hence, Yuuri tries to be a  _ little _ more gentlemanly; he pulls Viktor’s chair out when they go to restaurants, sometimes buys him flowers or a little something from the bakery that is a block away from their apartment in Saint Petersburg, and from time to time Viktor lets Yuuri lend him his jacket when it's cold. 

(Even when they know well enough that Viktor handles cold better than Yuuri.)

**.**

Russians love pet names or that's what Viktor has told him. Could be true, a trick so to coax Yuuri into calling him ridiculous nicknames or a mix of both. Whichever is the truth, Viktor  _ does _ love pet names.

The first time Yuuri refers to Viktor as _Vitya_ they have been already living together for two months and Yuuri is a stack of dirty dishes away from moving out. Viktor’s apartment ( _their_ apartment now) was incredibly neat and stylish at first but that was just an occasionally habited apartment with professional cleaning service once a week. 

Now they want it to be their home but Viktor seems more keen to turn it into a dumpster and he  _ cannot  _ take it anymore.

“Vitya! Next time I find dirty dishes you're sleeping alone for a week!” Yuuri threatens, and it's a good threat because a Viktor without morning cuddles (even if they're at five am) is a grumpy Viktor. 

Viktor is just looking at him from his place on the couch with wide eyes, where he was looking through something in Netflix to watch. Also, Yuuri is sure something must have stuck in Viktor’s throat because there isn’t a world in which Viktor can keep his mouth shut, especially when he’s being accused.

Yuuri is not sure what's going on and he is starting to worry. A minute has passed and Viktor is still there, a statue with big eyes and flushed cheeks.

Yuuri comes close to Viktor, standing two feet away from him, unsure.

“Viktor, are you okay? I didn’t mean to scream at you. Well, I meant it but I didn’t want you to feel— ”

Viktor launches himself over the couch and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, startling him a little.

“No, don’t call me Viktor.” Viktor mumbles against his stomach.

“But that’s your name.” Yuuri teases him because he can.

And this is it, this is what it takes for Yuuri to be comfortable and confident enough around Viktor to call him out on his bad habits. Now he understands Yakov a bit more.

It’s only on the days that Yuuri is feeling particularly affectionate that he calls him  _ Vitenka  _ though. It’s kind of his secret weapon. It never fails to melt Viktor, leaving him pliant and at Yuuri’s mercy. 

Yuuri is almost sure that he could call Viktor ‘cabbage’ and he would love it.

**.**

Viktor is touchy-feely, that’s something Yuuri has known since day one.

He loves backhugs, morning kisses in his shoulders, and hearing whispered  _ I love you’s _ in his ear. But for someone as apparently emotionally and physically open as him — _ apparently _ being the clave—, he can't actually bring himself to admit needing affection, which is a contradiction itself.

Out of the ice, he doesn't ask anything from Yuuri, always letting him set the pace of their relationship and seems happy to do it. Most of the time, at least. 

Viktor is used to the solitude, to not express any emotion besides happiness. He's used to smiles too tight and calculated angles and first class. The perfect, crafted being that is Viktor Nikiforov is getting acquainted with himself again. 

So Viktor can be playful, a tease who loves being courted and wooed and pampered in affection but he won't ask for it. Especially not the times when he really needs it. And Yuuri, he can just pay attention to Viktor’s quirks and manias. What makes him tick, what makes him stay up at night and what brings him peace.

 

Viktor says Yuuri never stops surprising him but it's the same for him. Every time that Yuuri learns a new thing about Viktor he adds another piece to the interminable puzzle that is his fiancè and Yuuri is ready to spend the rest of his life putting it together. 

Viktor is composed of a thousand pieces, Yuuri can already see the picture but it’s incomplete and sometimes along the way, it seems to shift, morph into something else than Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend and more just Viktor. 

 


End file.
